


Shut Your Eyes for my Sake.

by fearless_seas



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American History RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, John just wants Alexander to sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: Winter, 1778: For just a moment, Alexander Hamilton is able to sleep. In the comfort of John Laurens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested me to write: 
> 
> "I hope this counts for the otp submission John Laurens / Alexander Hamilton Lazy midnight cuddles, person A is struggling with falling asleep and person B is trying to help them fall asleep while they're struggling to keep their eyes open for longer than 2 minutes."
> 
> So I wrote. Sorry it's so short- it was mean't to be.

          Alexander Hamilton was not an insomniac. Through the lies bedded in the stem of his brain, ignorant bliss and forgetful fears, Alexander could consign to oblivion for just a moment that it was early morning. Tearing over the war shredded mountains, a peek of peach sunlight illuminated the valley. The possibility that it was his own person in who was in reluctance to admit that he had trouble. Night was Alexander's least favorite part of day. The moon hanging as a large bulb in a electrifying sea of navy swirls and amber twinkles of starlight, all pointing to the largest magnitude in space. Dove dyed clouds fluffing up the heavens, casting overreaching shadows across the trees. Everything always seemed more minuscule in the nightfall.

          _"Fermez les yeux, petit,"_  death of his Mother's whispers reverberating in his skull. Years later and they continue to haunt him. 

          While everyone nestled into their slumbers, Alexander Hamilton’s hands would be threading through the base of his scarlet hair, thumping at the pads of his cherry lips and tapping back a pencil against the bridge of his nose. He could never stop moving. Occasionally, his rational mind would steal the better of him and for that meer second he rested his head on his desk in the early morning hours. They would turn to minutes, hours, time stretching on until John shuddered in his sleep, grabbing for a gun that wasn't there and stealing the slightest glance over towards the vacant spot in the bed. A sigh blowed past the blush of his lips.

          Alexander always woke up in the bed in the morning. His boots nestled in the corner of the room, his breeches neatly folded on a chair, the cream flow of his shirt undone; a trail of kisses impressed into his fluttering skin. While John's lids remained shut, Alexander lifted himself onto his elbows to observe the steady lift and wane of his lovers chest as he slept. For a breath, Alexander could slip away from the frigid winter outside, the soldiers mumbling cries and blood caked into the creases of his palms. The slight rising of rouge skin on John's shoulder, scars and a remembrance of if the bullet had fallen few inches lower... Alexander would swallow, bright indigo eyes cloaked in the greatest end, fated to darkness in an eternal slumber.

          It was meant as a romantic gesture, the candle on the bed side table flickered and amplified a glowing magma of shadows against the walls of their room. It was a fight, and somehow John managed to coax Alexander to bed. An arm lying across the side of his stomach and nestled in underneath the crook of John’s neck. Comfort, solitude. Grieving periods for the lost. In the haze of it all, Alexander found the shine of the waxing candle burning holes in the core of his pupils. He blinked several times and watched the flame hover for a few minutes. Eerie silence reverberated around the room. He tightened his eyes and trailed a scolding, melting drip of wax steadily curving it’s way down the candle's frame and drying on the metal tray below.

          A lament expelled through the gap in his teeth. An exasperated respire, filling the air with dread. He willed himself to sleep. He yearned to be enveloped in stars for a few solitary moments, but his mind was cursed to see only the eclipse. If only he could just shut his eyes-

          “Alexander?”

          The immigrants violet-blue eyes shot open immediately and he felt a shiver snake it’s way down his spine, beads of sweat gathering above his eyelids.

          “Alex, are you awake?”, John’s voice from behind him, warm vocals, each syllable cloaked in exhaustion. John’s warm breath on the back of his neck, fingers padding themselves across his stomach, tugging him closer to his abdomen.

         Alexander didn’t answer but rubbed his cheek against the thread of the pillow. John’s arm grew limp after a second before his sounds commenced once again as he stirred from his rest.

          “I beg of you Alexander-”, the flame of the candle simmered lower to the wick and Alexander’s pupils dilated, dancing along with the elegant curve and sway of the fire. “If not for your sake, for my sake--” A guilty pool of anxiety brewed in his lower stomach, “--Sleep.”

          A heavy lidded bat of lashes, tongue too fatigued to form lyrics, his vision slowly shutting- closing. The bittersweet dotting the creases, and ringlets of wisdom underneath his bags, in the spots of his optics. The candle simmered too low and a puff of pewter smoke gusted above the candle. He was able to admit to himself that he was tired for once. His eyes shut, the sleep overcoming him.

          For once, Alexander Hamilton listened, falling asleep to steady breathing in his ear. It was a link of safety, hugging his hips-- a transfer of love to another. John gazed through the early sunlight and the carrot freckles flaking across Alexander's eyes to make constellations and connections in the atmosphere. A smile, regretting the wake and placing a hand over Alexander's heart, the skin of his ribs and fastening his gaze to the oblivion. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sonofhistory, kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated. Need to contact me? Catch me on Tumblr.


End file.
